1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support system that allows a photographer to easily secure, stabilize and carry large camera lenses while both attached and unattached to the camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many photographers carry large specialty camera lenses, such as zoom, prime, macro and telephoto lenses, when they are taking pictures. The large lenses generally have a tripod mount built into them. Such lenses and tripod mounts are well known in the field of photography. These lenses provide the photographer the ability to take a variety of specialty photographs, and are frequently used by news photographers, sports photographers, wild life photographers, and fashion photographers. Some of these lenses, like large telephoto lenses, can be over one foot in length, and can weigh over four pounds.
Standard cameras have a neck strap connected to the body of the camera. When a standard lens is attached to the camera body the standard neck strap is sufficient to carry the camera. However, when a large lens is attached to the camera, it shifts the center of gravity of the camera and attached lens forward, and with a standard neck strap connected only to the body of the camera, the lens tends to droop forward and down.
There are a number of problems associated with the dropping of large camera lenses while attached to the camera body. First it causes twisting on the camera neck strap, which can cause strain on the wearer's neck and in some cases actually cut into the neck. This is can obviously be uncomfortable, but is also tiring if the photographer is wearing the camera for extended periods of time. Another problem is that with some of the larger lenses, the lens can droop so far forward that it will bounce on the photographer's stomach, which is irritating and uncomfortable. This sagging or drooping of the lens can also cause twisting and strain on the camera body and lens mounting mechanisms which connect the lens to the body. This is a significant problem given the cost of both camera bodies and lenses. To prevent the lens from drooping, photographers must use a hand to steady the camera in place. This is not only inconvenient, since it prevents use of the hand, but can also be tiring over extended photo shoots.
Another problem is that with some types of large lenses the camera can go out of focus if the lens droops. This is particularly true for camera lenses with push pull type focus, such as the Sigma “Bigma” 50-500 mm or the Canon 100-400 mm. When the lens is pointing down, gravity can change the position of the focus ring, thus taking the lens out of focus. In some cases the focus ring can move down rapidly or violently and potentially cause damage to the lens. There is a need, therefore, for a system that can attach to large camera lenses to prevent the shifting and drooping of the lens and the twisting of the camera neck strap.
Many photographers carry multiple lenses when they are in the field taking pictures. Lenses are often transported in carrying cases, some similar to small suitcases, that are designed to protect the lenses. But these carrying cases are not convenient to carry in difficult terrain or in crowds. These cases also require the photographer to use one hand to carry the case. It is also inconvenient and time consuming to remove a lens from the camera and exchange it for a lens from the carrying case. There is a need, therefore, for a convenient way to carry individual lenses in order to make it easier and faster to change lenses.
Another common problem is that when photographers are outside taking photographs they often encounter adverse environmental conditions, like moister, dust, dirt or sand, that can damage the lens if the camera is set on the ground. This occurs because the camera with a large lens will tend to tip forward, placing the lens directly onto the ground or other surface. This can potentially damage the lens. Since some lenses can cost many thousands of dollars, there is a need to keep the lens from direct contact with a surface when the camera and lens is set down.